The present invention relates to a novel phosphine-phospholane compound, a production intermediate thereof, a transition metal complex containing the phosphine-phospholane compound as a ligand, a catalyst useful as a catalyst for various asymmetric syntheses, and catalytic asymmetric synthetic technology using the same. Furthermore, the invention relates to a novel optically active phosphine-phospholane compound, a production intermediate thereof, a transition metal complex containing the optically active phosphine-phospholane compound as a ligand, a catalyst useful as a catalyst for various asymmetric syntheses, and catalytic asymmetric synthetic technology using the same.
Hitherto, many reports have been made on transition metal complex catalysts capable of being utilized in catalytic asymmetric syntheses such as asymmetric hydrogenations, asymmetric transfer hydrogenation reductions, asymmetric hydrosilylations, asymmetric hydroborations, asymmetric hydroformylations, asymmetric isomerizations of olefins, and asymmetric Heck reactions. Particularly, it is reported that complexes of transition metals such as ruthenium, iridium, rhodium, palladium, and nickel containing various optically active phosphines as ligands exhibit excellent performance as catalysts for asymmetric syntheses, and some of the catalysts are industrially employed (Asymmetric Catalysis in Organic Synthesis, Ed., R Noyori, Wiley and Sons, New York (1994)). Among these ligands, phospholane-type ligands are disclosed and transition metal complexes containing the ligands are reported to be useful as catalysts for catalytic asymmetric syntheses such as asymmetric hydrogenations ((1) H. Burunner, R. Sievi, J. Organometal. Chem., 1987, 328, 71; (2) WO 91/17998 (BPE); (3) WO 93/01199 (DuPHOS); (4) J. Org. Chem., 1998, 63, 8031 (RoPHOS); (5) WO 00/11008; (6) WO 99/59721 (PennPhos) (7) WO 00/26220; and so forth).
However, all the phospholane-type ligands disclosed in (1) to (6) contain two optically active phospholane rings per one molecule, so that their preparation requires a large amount of expensive optically active 1,3- or 1,4-diols. Moreover, in the synthesis of the diphosphine disclosed in (7), it is necessary to introduce an optically active center onto a phosphorus atom, which is difficult to synthesize. Thus, these ligands are not suitable for practical use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel phosphine compound which can be synthesized from a small amount of an optically active compound and has excellent properties (chemical selectivity, enantioselectivity, catalytic activity) as a catalyst for asymmetric syntheses, especially asymmetric hydrogenations.
As a result of intensive studies for solving the above problem, the present inventors have found that a transition metal complex of an optically active phosphine-phospholane having a specific structure is effective for asymmetric hydrogenations.
Moreover, they have found that the transition metal complex exhibits excellent catalytic activity and enantio- or diastereo-selectivity in asymmetric hydrogenations of olefins such as enamides and xcex2-monosubstituted dehydroamino acid derivatives, and accomplished the invention.
Incidentally, a ligand containing one optically active phospholane ring per one molecule has been reported in xe2x80x9cTetrahedron; Asymmetry 2001, 12, 1159xe2x80x9d, which discloses the compound and process for producing the same but does not describe the preparation of a complex from a transition metal and the compound or asymmetric hydrogenation of a substrate in the presence of the complex, still less a compound having a substituent other than phenyl group on the phosphine and a process for producing the same.
The following will explain the invention in detail.
The phosphine-phospholane compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (1): 
(wherein R1 represents hydrogen atom, a linear or branched alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; R2 represents hydrogen atom or OR21, where R21 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a represents an integer of 1 to 2, b represents an integer of 1 to 3, the sum of a and b represents an integer of 2 to 3, provided that at least one of R1 and R2 is not a hydrogen atom; R3, R4, R5 and R6 are the same or different, and each represents hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and each of R3 and R4, R4 and R5, and R5 and R6 may be combined together to form a ring which may contain one or more (preferably 1 to 2) oxygen atoms; and R7 and R8 are the same or different, and each represents (1) a linear or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (2) a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, (3) a perfluoroalkyl group, (4) a phenyl group, (5) a phenyl group having one or more (preferably 1 to 5) substituents each selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which is substituted by one or more (preferably 1 to 5) halogen atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and a halogen atom, (6) an aralkyl group having 7 to 12 carbon atoms, or (7) a ring-substituted aralkyl group).
The alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms for the above R1 is selected from the group consisting of a methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group, iso-propyl group, n-butyl group, iso-butyl group, sec-butyl group, and tert-butyl group.
The alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms for the above R21 is selected from the group consisting of a methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group, iso-propyl group, n-butyl group, iso-butyl group, sec-butyl group, and tert-butyl group.
The alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms for R3, R4, R5 or R6 is selected from the group consisting of a methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group, iso-propyl group, n-butyl group, iso-butyl group, sec-butyl group, tert-butyl group, n-pentyl group, iso-pentyl group, neo-pentyl group, tert-pentyl group, 2-methylpentyl group, n-hexyl group, and iso-hexyl group, and the alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms includes a methoxy group, ethoxy group, n-propyloxy group, iso-propyloxy group, n-butoxy group, iso-butoxy group, sec-butoxy group, tert-butoxy group, n-pentyloxy group, iso-pentyloxy group, neo-pentyloxy group, tert-pentyloxy group, 2-methylpentyloxy group, n-hexyloxy group, and iso-hexyloxy group.
Furthermore, each of (1) R3 and R4, (2) R4 and R5, and (3) R5 and R6 may be together combined to form a ring, where the ring is preferably a ring having 5 to 10 carbon atoms, which is formed together with other carbon atoms. The ring may contain one or more (preferably 1 to 2) oxygen atoms. And the ring may have one or more (preferably 1 to 5) substituents.
Specific examples of a ring containing one or more (preferably 1 to 2) oxygen atoms include methylenedioxy group, ethylenedioxy group, or propylenedioxy group, and of a ring having 5 to 10 carbon atoms includes benzene, indane, tetrahydronaphthalene, indene, dihydronaphthalene, fluorene, naphthalene, anthracene, phenanthrene, and the like. The substituent for the rings includes an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 6 atoms, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted by one or more (preferably 1 to 5) halogen atoms, a halogen atom, amino group, an amino group substituted by one or more (preferably 1 to 5) alkyl groups, and the like. The alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and the alkoxy group having 1 to 6 atoms are selected from those described above.
The linear or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms for the above R7 or R8 is selected from the same groups as described above. The cycloalkyl group having 3 to 7 carbon atoms is preferably a cyclopropyl group, methylcyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, 2-methylcyclopentyl group, 3-methylcyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group, 2-methylcyclohexyl group, 3-methylcyclohexyl group, 4-methylcyclohexyl group, or cycloheptyl group.
The phenyl group may have one or more (preferably 1 to 5) substituents. The alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms as the substituent is selected from the same groups as described above. The alkyl group by which the phenyl group is substituted may be further substituted by one or more (preferably 1 to 5) halogen atoms each selected from fluorine atom, chlorine atom, iodine atom, or the like. Moreover, the halogen atom by which the phenyl group is substituted is selected from fluorine atom, chlorine atom, iodine atom, or the like, and the alkoxy group having 1 to 6 atoms is selected from the same groups as described above.
The perfluoroalkyl group includes trifluoromethyl group and pentafluoroethyl group.
The aralkyl group having 7 to 12 carbon atoms is preferably a benzyl group, 2-phenylethyl group, 1-phenylpropyl group, 2-phenylpropyl group, 3-phenylpropyl group, 1-phenylbutyl group, 2-phenylbutyl group, 3-phenylbutyl group, 4-phenylbutyl group, 1-phenylpentyl group, 2-phenylpentyl group, 3-phenylpentyl group, 4-phenylpentyl group, 5-phenylpentyl group, 1-phenylhexyl group, 2-phenylhexyl group, 3-phenylhexyl group, 4-phenylhexyl group, 5-phenylhexyl group, or 6-phenylhexyl group. Moreover, the substituent on the aralkyl group includes an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and a halogen atom, each of which is selected from those the same as above.
The phosphine-phospholane compound represented by the general formula (1) is preferably a compound represented by the general formula (10) or a compound represented by the general formula (11): 
(wherein R1 to R8 are the same as above).
The phosphine-primary phosphine intermediate of the invention is represented by the general formula (2): 
(wherein R1 to R6, a, and b are the same as above).
The phosphine-primary phosphine compound represented by the general formula (2) is preferably a compound represented by the general formula (12) or a compound represented by the general formula (13): 
(wherein R1 to R6 are the same as above),
The compound represented by the general formula (2) is a production intermediate of the compound represented by the general formula (1).
The invention includes racemic compounds, meso-isomers, and optically active compounds of the above compounds.
The following will explain the production method of these compounds.
First, in order to avoid complication, the representative production method of the compounds of the invention is specifically explained using the following compound: 1-Bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)phosphino-2-((2S,5S)-2,5-di methylphospholano)benzene (hereinafter sometimes referred to as (S,S)-Me-UCAP-DTBM) among the compounds included in the invention as an example. Of course, the invention is not limited to the examples.
(S,S)-Me-UCAP-DTBM can be represented by the following formula (3). 
(wherein Me represent methyl group; tBu represent tert-butyl group.)
For example, referring to the reaction sequence shown below, 2-bromophenol (4) is reacted with trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride to form 2-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)oxy-bromobenzene (5), which is then reacted with bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)phosphine oxide in the presence of a palladium complex catalyst to obtain bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)(2-bromophenyl)phosphine oxide (6). Next, the compound (6) is reduced with trichlorosilane in the presence of N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaniline to obtain bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)(2-bromophenyl)phosphine (7). The compound (7) is reacted with diethyl chlorophosphonite in the presence of n-butyllithium to obtain diethyl 2-[bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)phosphino]phenylphosphonite (8). Then, the compound (8) is reduced with lithium aluminum hydride in the presence of trimethylsilyl chloride to form 2-[bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)phosphino]phenylphosphine (9). Thereafter, in the presence of n-butyllithium, the compound (9) is reacted with dimesylate of (2R,5R)-2,5-hexanediol, which is producible, for example, according to the method described in the literature (Tetrahedron: Asymmetry, 1991, 2, 569), whereby the aimed (S,S)-Me-UCAP-DTBM (3) can be produced in a high efficiency. 
The reaction in Step A is a reaction wherein the hydroxyl group of a 2-hydroxyaryl halide (4) is triflated to form a 2-(trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy)-aryl halide (5) and is carried out in accordance with the method of triflation of 1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthol described in known literature (Tetrahedron Lett., 1990, 31, 6321). If necessary, the compound (5) thus obtained can be isolated and purified by a known separation-purification procedure, for example, concentration, concentration under reduced pressure, solvent extraction, crystallization, recrystallization, or chromatography, but it may be used in the next step as a reaction mixture without isolation.
The reaction in Step B is a reaction wherein a 2-(halophenyl)phosphine oxide (6) is formed by reacting 2-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)oxy-aryl halide (5) with a phosphine oxide compound in the presence of a catalyst of a transition metal such as palladium, the reaction being carried out in accordance with the method described in known literature (Tetrahedron Lett., 1990, 31, 6321). If necessary, the compound (6) thus obtained can be isolated and purified by a known separation-purification procedure, for example, concentration, concentration under reduced pressure, solvent extraction, crystallization, recrystallization, or chromatography, but it may be used in the next step as a reaction mixture without isolation.
The reaction of Step C is a reaction wherein the resulting 2-(halophenyl)phosphine oxide (6) is reduced to form 2-(halophenyl)phosphine (7). The reduction to obtain the phosphine is achieved by treating the phosphine oxide with a reagent which is known as a reducing agent in the field of organic synthesis, for example, a silane compound such as trichlorosilane, diphenylsilane or hexachlorodisilane. The amount of the reducing agent to be used ranges from 1 to 10 equivalents, preferably 2 to 8 equivalents, relative to the phosphine oxide.
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent and use can be made of a usual solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction. Preferred is an inert solvent including an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF), 1,4-dioxane, or 1,2-dimethoxyethane, or a hydrocarbon such as pentane, hexane, or methylcyclohexane, or an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, or a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform, dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, or carbon tetrachloride. These solvents maybe used solely or as a mixed solvent. The reaction can be suitably carried out in the presence of an amine such as trimethylamine, triethyamine, N,N-dimethyaniline, N,N-diethylaniline or pyridine. Moreover, the reaction can be suitably carried out under an inert gas atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. The reaction temperature is from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about a reflux temperature of the solvent, and usually, the reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature of from room temperature to about a reflux temperature of the solvent. If necessary, the compound (7) thus obtained can be isolated and purified by a known separation-purification procedure, for example, concentration, concentration under reduced pressure, solvent extraction, crystallization, recrystallization, or chromatography, but it may be used in the next step as a reaction mixture without isolation.
The reaction of the first step of Step D is a reaction wherein the Cxe2x80x94Br bond of the compound (7) is cleaved and metalated. The reagent for use in the metalation includes an alkali metal (e.g., lithium, sodium, or potassium), an alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), or a derivative thereof (e.g., sodium-cyclopentadiene, sodium bistrimethylsilylamide, potassium hydride, potassium amide, or a Grignard reagent). Preferably, the C-Br bond can be cleaved and metalated by treating the compound with a reagent which is known as a lithiation reagent in the field of organic synthesis, such as methyllithium, n-butyllithium, sec-butyllithium, tert-butyllithium, phenyllithium, or lithium diiso-propylamide.
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent and use can be made of a usual solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction. Preferred is an inert solvent including an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF), 1,4-dioxane, or 1,2-dimethoxyethane, or a hydrocarbon such as pentane, hexane, or methylcyclohexane. These solvents may be used solely or as a mixed solvent. If necessary, the reaction can be carried out in the presence of a base such as N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine (TMEDA). Moreover, the reaction can be suitably carried out under an inert gas atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. The reaction temperature is from about xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to about room temperature, and usually, the reaction is preferably carried out under a cooled condition, for example, under cooling with a dry ice-acetone bath or dry ice-2-propanol bath.
Next, the reaction of the second step of Step D is a reaction wherein a phosphine derivative is formed by the reaction with a phosphorus-containing compound such as chlorophosphonite. The phosphorus-containing compound includes dimethyl chlorophosphonite, diethyl chlorophosphonite, di(n-propyl) chlorophosphonite, diisopropyl chlorophosphonite, di(n-butyl) chlorophosphonite, and diphenyl chlorophosphonite. Preferably, a phosphine-phosphonite can be obtained by treatment with an easily available dialkyl chlorophosphonite, e.g., dimethyl chlorophosphonite or diethyl chlorophosphonite.
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent, and use can be made of a usual solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction. The solvents illustrated in the first step of Step D can be used as preferred solvents. If necessary, the reaction can be carried out in the presence of a base such as N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine (TMEDA). Moreover, the reaction can be suitably carried out under an inert gas atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. The temperature at the dropwise addition of a chlorophosphite is from about xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to about a reflux temperature of the solvent, and the addition is usually carried out under a cooled condition, for example, under cooling with a dry ice-acetone bath or dry ice-2-propanol bath. The reaction temperature after the dropwise addition is from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to about reflux temperature of the solvent used, and usually, the reaction is preferably carried out at room temperature. If necessary, the compound (8) thus obtained can be isolated and purified by a known separation-purification procedure, for example, concentration, concentration under reduced pressure, solvent extraction, crystallization, recrystallization, or chromatography, but it may be used in the next step as a reaction mixture without isolation.
The reaction of Step E is a reaction wherein the resulting phosphine-phosphonite is reduced to form a tertiary phosphine-primary phosphine. The reduction is achieved by treating the phosphine-phosphonite with a reagent which is known as a reducing agent in the field of organic synthesis, for example, a metal hydride such as lithium aluminum hydride. The amount of the reducing agent to be used ranges from 1 to 10 equivalents, preferably 2 to 8 equivalents relative to the phosphine-phosphonite.
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent, and use can be made of a usual solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction. Preferred is an inert solvent including an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF), 1,4-dioxane, or 1,2-dimethoxyethane, a hydrocarbon such as pentane, hexane, or methylcyclohexane, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene, or chlorobenzene, or a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform, dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, or carbon tetrachloride. These solvents maybe used solely or as a mixed solvent. Moreover, the reaction can be suitably carried out in the presence of a Lewis acid such as trimethylsilyl chloride. Furthermore, the reaction can be suitably carried out under an inert gas atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. The reaction temperature is from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about a reflux temperature of the solvent, and usually, the reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to room temperature. If necessary, the compound (9) thus obtained can be isolated and purified by a known separation-purification procedure, for example, concentration, concentration under reduced pressure, solvent extraction, crystallization, recrystallization, or chromatography, but it may be used in the next step as a reaction mixture without isolation.
The reaction of the first step of final Step F is a reaction of dimetalation of the resulting tertiary phosphine-primary phosphine by cleaving its Pxe2x80x94H bond. The reagent for use in the metalation includes an alkali metal (e.g., lithium, sodium, or potassium), an alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), or a derivative thereof (sodium-cyclopentadiene, sodium bistrimethylsilylamide, potassium hydride, potassium amide, or a Grignard reagent). Preferably, the dimetalation can be achieved by treating the compound with a reagent which is known as a lithiation reagent in the field of organic synthesis, such as methyllithium, n-butyllithium, sec-butyllithium, tert-butyllithium, phenyllithium, or lithium diiso-propylamide to cleave the Pxe2x80x94H bond.
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent, and use can be made of a usual solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction. The solvents illustrated in the first step of Step D can be used as preferred solvents. If necessary, the reaction can be carried out in the presence of a base such as N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine (TMEDA). Moreover, the reaction can be suitably carried out under an inert gas atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. The reaction temperature is from about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to about room temperature, and usually, the reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
The reaction of the second step of final Step F is a reaction wherein the resulting bis (metal) compound is reacted with a bis (alkyl sulfonate) derivative of an optically active 1,4-diol to form an optically active phosphine-phospholane which is the final product, the diol being producible by using the method described in the literature (Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 1991, 2, 569) and the derivative being obtainable by reacting the diol with an alkylsulfonyl chloride, preferably methanesulfonyl chloride, in the presence of a tertiary amine such as triethylamine.
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent, and use can be made of a usual solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction. The solvents illustrated in the first step of Step D can be used as preferred solvents. If necessary, the reaction can be carried out in the presence of a base such as N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine (TMEDA). Moreover, the reaction can be suitably carried out under an inert gas atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. The reaction temperature is from about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to about a reflux temperature of the solvent, and usually, the reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature. If necessary, the resulting optically active phosphine-phospholane compound (3) thus obtained can be isolated and purified by a known separation-purification procedure, for example, concentration, concentration under reduced pressure, solvent extraction, crystallization, recrystallization, or chromatography.
Various compounds of the formula (1) or (2) can be obtained using various 2-bromophenol derivatives instead of the above 2-bromophenol in Step A of the above production method, various diaryl-phosphine oxides (e.g., di(4-tolyl)phosphine oxide, di(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphine oxide, di(4-methoxyphenyl)phosphine oxide, bis(3,5-dimethylphenyl)phosphine oxide, bis(3,5-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphine oxide, bis(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)phosphine oxide, bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)phosphine oxide) instead of the above bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)phosphine oxide in Step B of the production method, and dimesylates of various optically active diols (e.g., 3,6-octanediol, 4,7-decanediol, 3,6-dihydroxy-2,7-dimethyloctane, 1,4-dicyclohexyl-1,4-butanediol, and 1,4-di(trifluoromethyl)-1,4-butanediol) instead of the above dimesylate of optically active hexanediol in Step F of the production method.
Among the compounds of the invention, the compound (1) particularly an optically active compound (1) is useful as a ligand of a transition metal complex. Furthermore, the compound (2) is useful as a production intermediate of the compound (1).
The following will explain the transition metal complex.
Preferred complexes include the following compounds:
A complex represented by the general formula (3):
MmLnXpYqxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
(wherein M is a transition metal selected from the group consisting of Ir, Rh, Ru, Pd, and Ni and L represents a phosphine-phospholane compound of the present invention represented by the general formula (1); and
when M is Ir or Rh, X is Cl, Br, or I, and m=n=p=2 and q=0,
when M is Ru, (i) X is Cl, Br, or I, Y represents a trialkylamino group, and m=n=2, p=4 and q=1, (ii) X is Cl, Br, or I, Y represents pyridyl group or a ring-substituted pyridyl group, and m=n=1, p=2, and q=2, (iii) X is a carboxylate group, and m=n=1, p=2 and q=0, or (iv) X is Cl, Br, or I, and m=n=p=2 and q=0,
when M is Pd, (i) X is Cl, Br, or I, and m=n=1, p=2, and q=0 or (ii) X is an allyl group, and m=n=p=2 and q=0, and
when M is Ni, X is Cl, Br, or I, and m=n=1, p=2, and q=0).
A complex represented by the general formula (4):
[MmLnXpYq]Zsxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
(wherein M is a transition metal selected from the group consisting of Ir, Rh, Ru, Pd, and Ni and L represents the phosphine-phospholane compound of the present invention represented by the general formula (1); and
when M is Ir or Rh, (i) X is 1,5-cyclooctadiene or norbornadiene, Z is BF4, ClO4, OTf, PF6, SbF6, or BPh4, and m=n=p=s 1 and q=0 or (ii) Z is BF4, ClO4, OTf, PF6, SbF6, or BPh4, and m=s 1, n=2 and q=0,
when M is Ru, (i) X is Cl, Br, or I, Y represents an aromatic compound or olefin compound which is a neutral ligand, Z is Cl, Br, I, 13, or a sulfonate, and m=n=p=s=q=1 or (ii) Z is BF4, ClO4, OTf, PF6, SbF6, or BPh4, and m=n=1, p=q=0, and s=2 or (iii) X is Cl, Br, or I, Z is Me2NH2 or Et2NH2, and m=n=2, p=5, q=0, s=1, and
when M is Pd or Ni, Z is BF4, ClO4, OTf, PF6, SbF6, or BPh4, and m=n=1, p=q=0, and s=2, wherein Ph represents a phenyl group, Me represents a methyl group, Et represents a ethyl group and Tf represents a triflate group (SO2CF3))
A transition metal which forms the complex includes rhodium, ruthenium, iridium, palladium, nickel, and the like.
These transition metal complexes can be produced by a known method. By the way, with regard to the symbols used in the formulae shown in the following transition metal complexes, L represents an optically active compound among the compounds (1) of the invention, cod represents 1,5-cyclooctadiene, nbd represents norbornadiene, Tf represents a triflate group (SO2CF3), Ph represents phenyl group, Ac represents acetyl group, and Et represents ethyl group.
Rhodium Complex:
As a specific example of producing a rhodium complex, the complex can be synthesized by reacting bis(cycloocta-1,5-diene) rhodium (I) tetrafluoroborate salt with, for example, (S,S)-Me-UCAP-DTBM of the invention according to the method described in xe2x80x9c4th edition Jikken Kagaku Koza (Lecture of Experimental Chemistry)xe2x80x9d, vol. 18, Organic Metal Complexes, 1991, Maruzen, pp. 339-344, edited by the Chemical Society of Japan. The following can be mentioned as specific examples of the rhodium complexes.
[Rh(L)Cl]2, [Rh(L)Br]2, [Rh(L)I]2,
[Rh(cod)(L)]BF4, [Rh(cod)(L)]ClO4,
[Rh(cod)(L)]PF6, [Rh(cod)(L)]BPh4, [Rh(cod)(L)]OTf,
[Rh(nbd)(L)]BF4, [Rh(nbd)(L)]ClO4,
[Rh(nbd)(L)]PF6, [Rh(nbd)(L)]BPh4, [Rh(nbd)(L)]OTf, [Rh(L)2]BF4, [Rh(L)2]ClO4, [Rh(L)2]PF6, [Rh(L)2]BPh4, [Rh(L)2]OTf
Ruthenium Complex:
As the method for producing a ruthenium complex, the complex can be prepared by heating [Ru(cod)Cl2]n and Me-UCAP-DTBM at reflux in a toluene solvent in the presence of triethylamine as described in the literature (T. Ikariya, Y. Ishii, H. Kawano, T. Arai, M. Saburi, S. Yoshikawa, and S. Akutagawa, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 1988, 922). Moreover, it can also be prepared by heating [Ru (p-cymene) I2]2 and Me-UCAP-DTBM with stirring in dichloromethane and ethanol according to a method described in the literature (K. Mashima, K. Kusano, T. Ohta, R. Noyori, H. Takaya, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 1989, 1208). The following can be mentioned as specific examples of the ruthenium complexes.
Ru(OAc)2(L), Ru2Cl4(L)2NEt3,
[RuCl(benzene)(L)]Cl, [RuBr(benzene)(L)]Br, [RuI(benzene)(L)]I,
[RuCl(p-cymene)(L)]Cl, [RuBr(p-cymene)(L)]Br, [RuI(p-cymene)(L)]I,
[Ru(L)](BF4)2, [Ru(L)](ClO4)2, [Ru(L)](PF6)2, [Ru(L)](BPh4)2, [Ru(L)](OTf)2 
[{RuCl(L)}2(xcexc-Cl)3][Me2NH2], [{RuBr(L)}2(xcexc-Br)3][Me2NH2], [{RuI(L)}2(xcexc-I)3][Me2NH2]
[{RuCl(L)}2(xcexc-Cl)3]3[Et2NH2], [{RuBr(L)}2(xcexc-Br)][Et2NH2], [{(RuI(L)}2(xcexc-I)3][Et2NH2]
Iridium Complex:
The iridium complex can be prepared by reacting Me-UCAP-DTBM with [Ir (cod) (CH3CN)2]BF4 in tetrahydrofuran according to the method described in the literature (K. Mashima, T. Akutagawa, X. Zhang, T. Taketomi, H. Kumobayashi, S. Akutagawa, J. Organomet. Chem., 1992, 428, 213). The following can be mentioned as specific examples of the iridium complexes.
[Ir(L)Cl]2, [Ir(L)Br]2, [Ir(L)I]2,
[(Ir(cod)(L)]BF4, [Ir(cod)(L)]ClO4,
[Ir(cod)(L)]PF6, [Ir(cod)(L)]BPh4, [Ir(cod)(L)]OTf,
[Ir(nbd)(L)]BF4, [Ir(nbd)(L)]ClO4,
[Ir(nbd)(L)]PF6, [Ir(nbd)(L)]BPh4, [Ir(nbd)(L)]OTf, [Ir(L)2]BF4, [Ir(L)2]ClO4, [Ir(L)2]PF6, [Ir(L)2]BPh4, [Ir(L)2]OTf
Palladium Complex:
The palladium complex can be prepared by reacting Me-UCAP-DTBM with xcfx80-allylpalladium chloride according to the method described in the literature (Y. Uozumi and T. Hayashi, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1991, 113, 9887). The following can be mentioned as specific examples of the palladium complexes.
PdCl2(L), (xcfx80-allyl)Pd(L), [Pd(L)]BF4, [Pd(L)]ClO4, [Pd(L)]PF6, [Pd(L)]BPh4, [Pd(L)]OTf
Nickel Complex:
The nickel complex can be prepared by the method described in xe2x80x9c4th edition Jikken Kagaku Koza (Lecture of Experimental Chemistry)xe2x80x9d, vol. 18, Organic Metal Complexes, 1991, Maruzene, p. 376, edited by the Chemical Society of Japan, or by dissolving Me-UCAP-DTBM and nickel chloride in a mixed solvent of 2-propanol and methanol and heating them with stirring according to the method described in the literature (Y. Uozumi and T. Hayashi, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 113, 9887 (1991)). The following can be mentioned as specific examples of the nickel complexes.
NiCl2(L), NiBr2(L), NiI2(L)
The transition metal complex containing the novel optically active phosphine-phospholane compound as a ligand is useful as a catalyst for asymmetric hydrogenations. In the case of using the complex as the catalyst, the complex may be used after increasing its purity or the complex may be used without purification.
Among the above transition metal complexes, complexes containing rhodium and the optically active phosphine-phospholane compound, 1-bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methoxyphenyl)phosphino-2-((2S,5S)-2,5-di methylphospholano)benzene (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as (S,S)-Me-UCAP-DTBM) as a ligand can achieve a higher enantioselectivity and a higher catalytic activity as compared with rhodium complexes containing BINAP, Me-DuPHOS, or the like as a ligand in the asymmetric hydrogenation of N-benzoyl-1-phenylpropenamine.
The novel diphosphine compound of the invention is particularly useful as a ligand for a transition metal complex. Moreover, the transition metal complex is useful as a catalyst for asymmetric hydrogenations, and also is industrially extremely useful.
The following will explain the invention in detail with reference to Examples and Use Examples, but the invention is by no means limited thereto.
By the way, the instruments employed for measuring physical properties in each Example are as follows. Nuclear magnetic resonance
DRX500 (BRUKER JAPAN CO. LTD.)